custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pot Full of Sunshine
"Pot Full of Sunshine"/A Kiss and A Ring is the second part of the eighth episode from the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. Baby Bop is playing with Barney and the kids when she discovers a lonely little flower (a Gerber daisy, according to the book Ava has). She puts it in a pot and raises it on her own. Later that day, it blooms into a full flower. However, the next day is chilly and the flower is drooping and is missing all the petals. Barney explains that the flower died, due to the cold weather, which makes Baby Bop terribly sad. He and the kids help Baby Bop cheer up by reminding her that they'll always be there for her no matter what happens. She then learns that some flowers don't last that long, though others survive the harsh winters and return in the spring. This brings Baby Bop back to her cheery self, as she is excited to take care of the flowers when spring comes around. Song List # Being Together # Growing # When Tomorrow Comes # The Friendship Song # I Love You # Pitiful Creature of Darkness # Angel of Music (Instrumental) # Track Down This Murderer # Masquerade (Reprise) # Christine, I Love You # All I Ask of You (Instrumental) Trivia * This is one of the few times where death is mentioned in the Barney franchise. The first time was in the episode, "We've Got Rhythm", when Marvin Johnson describes a Native American dance about a Butterfly mourning her husband's death. * The story that Baby Bop was reading to her flower, The Little Star that Fell from the Sky, would soon be told in the episode "Starlight, Star Bright". * This episode was featured in "Dinos in the Park". Air date September 26, 2007 Written by Karl Geurs Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Coping with Death Characters Collapse Barney Baby Bop Eva Tracy Ryan Christine Raoul The Phantom Plot:The room got quiet suddenly. Finally, Christine walks up to The Phantom slowly. Christine: Pitiful creature of darkness, What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, You are not alone. Christine reaches to The Phantom and gives him a kiss on the lips, as they stop kissing The Phantom feels something inside him. They kiss again, when they stop The Phantom started crying. The Phantom felt sorry for himself, for what he has done. He felt horrible for what he has done, all of a sudden he heard voices echoing in the tunnels. All: Track down this murderer! Phantom: Take her! Forget me forget all of this. The Phantom said as he climbs up the steps crying. Phantom: Leave me alone, Forget all you've seen. Christine rushes to Raoul and unties him, Raoul is breathing hard to catch his breath. Phantom: Go now, don't let them find you, Take the boat, swear to me never to tell. The Phantom reaches the top of the steps. Phantom: The secrets you know of the angel in hell. The echoing of the people gotten closer to hear. All: The Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below, Phantom: Go now! The Phantom yelled at the two of them, Christine freed Raoul. Phantom: Go now and leave me! People rush through the water in the tunnels carrying torches and weapons searching for The Phantom, they are half way to his lair. The police have their guns locked and loaded, the actors have knives on them. The Phantom is in his room sitting alone only with the music box playing 'Masquerade,' the toy monkey on top plays it's cymbals while the music is playing. The Phantom just stares at it, he is sad in many ways. He sings softly. Phantom: Masquerade. paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your faces so the world will never find you. Christine is standing in front of The Phantom, he looks up slowly and a tear rolls down his face. Phantom: Christine, I love you. Christine takes the ring off her finger, the wedding ring Raoul gave her. She grabs The Phantom's hand and puts in in his palm and closes his hand, Christine gives him a little smile. Christine then leaves him and gets on the boat with Raoul Category:2007 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 11 Category:Romantic scenes